Recorded Confession
by xxKellenLutzLoverxx
Summary: an accidental confession brings about some big changes can Finchel survive or will Pucklberry reunite


Recorded Confession: A Puckleberry Romance

**A/N: I'm back with a new story. It's just something that popped into my head. As usual I don't own Glee or anything related to it. Hope you all enjoy the story.**

Puck watched with a smile as Rachel held Beth on her lap while reading her a story. He couldn't' believe how quickly his baby girl had taken to her. The Only females in her life up until a month ago had been Shelby and Quinn.

"And the princess and prince lived happily ever after" Rachel finished. She looked down to find Beth looking up at her. Her big brown eyes reminded her so much of Noah's. She found her lips forming into a smile and leaned down to kiss the toddlers cheek "you're a good girl" she whispered.

Quinn stood by the door way watching the little scene. The way Puck had sighed every so often while watching Rachel and his baby. She saw the glint in his and the way his lips curled up into a grin and that was the moment it hit her. Noah Puckerman badass of McKinley high was in love with the resident diva.

Feeling eyes on her Rachel looked up to find Puck gazing at her intently. "She loves you" the ex badass told her. Rachel felt her cheeks blush and smiled shyly.

"You think so?" she asked. Wondering if maybe Puck was just trying to be nice. Puck nodded his head and grinned even more.

"Absolutely" was his reply. The two shared a long meaning full look and Quinn took the opportunity to make her presents known.

"Sorry to interrupted this little moment but Beth's lunch is ready". The staring couple broke eye contact and looked at Quinn at the same time.

"I'll eh bring her through now" Puck answered he stood and scooped Beth up into her arms while giving Rachel another smile when their hands touched. Which made Quinn smirk knowingly?

Rachel was about to follow them through when her phone started playing only Exception. Slipping it from her pocket she opened up the text message and read it over quickly.

"It's Finn. He's waiting outside. I have to go we have date" she said dropping her phone back into her pocket.

Quinn noticed the smile fall from Puck's face at the mention of Finn's name and felt instantly bad for him he was clearly head over heels for Rachel.

"Will you come with us to see Beth again next weekend" the mow-hawked boy asked a little too eagerly. Rachel nodded her head.

"I'd love to. Beth is such a wonderful little girl" she smiled. Gently she ruffled the little girl's blonde curls and pecked her cheek.

"Bye bye little princess" she whispered. This only made Puck smile again. His heart just wouldn't slow down he was sure it'd jump out his chest at any giving moment.

"Bye Quinn" The diva motioned to Quinn then looked back at Puck "Goodbye Noah" she pecked his cheek before hurrying out the front door. Leaving a dazed Puck holding his cheek as Quinn bit the inside of her mouth to stop from laughing at Puck's Obviousness.

"Oh My God" Quinn let out as soon as the door swung shut. Puck Rolled his eyes and turned to her.

"What?" he asked with a confused looked as he held Beth close to him. Quinn shook her head and headed towards the kitchen without answering.

"Seriously Q what hell am I missing" he asked again as he slipped Beth into her high chair. Quinn handed him a bowl of baby food for Beth and sat across the table.

"You're in love with Rachel" she finally spoke it wasn't a question it was more of a statement. Puck burst out laughing trying to hide his fear of being caught out. He never realised he'd been so obvious.

"Your outta your mind Fabray" he laughed while feeding his little girl. Quinn rolled her eyes

"Whatever you say Puckerman"

...

Everyone sat around the choir room in confusion at the video recorded stood on a stand at the front of the room. Mr Schue came in moments later a smile on his face and clapped his hands together.

"Afternoon guys. So I guess you're wondering what the video recorder is for.

"No shit Sherlock" Santana spoke up with a smirk. Will shot her pointed a look as the room filled with light laughter.

"So anyway" The teacher spoke trying to bring the room to attention. "I was thinking we could film some of her performances and watch them back for any mistakes we're making.

Rachel who'd been fixing Finn's shirt collar jumped to her feet with her usual eager smile. "What a wonderful idea Mr Schue. I'd love to volunteer my services to look over the footage after all I have the most experience here"

Mercedes and Kurt looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"That would be helpful Rachel. Thank you" Will replied with a smile. The young girl smiled again and took her seat back next to Finn who began nodding at her happily.

...

After a long afternoon of singing and dancing every one packed up and began shuffling out of the choir room.

Mr Schue put on his jacket and watched curiously as Puck picked up his guitar.

"You mind if I stick around and jam for a bit" The reformed badass asked. Will nodded his head and placed a set of keys on the desk.

"Sure just make sure you lock up and leave the keys in reception" he replied before leaving the choir room.

Pulling out the piano bench Puck sat down and began strumming out tune. Taking a breath he began to sing.

_I remember when I realized_

_The depth of your beauty for the first time_

_A million ears had heard you_

_But none had listened quite like mine_

_Every phrase that leaves your lips_

_Makes me feel as if I'm paralyzed_

_Talking is trivial, sing another crazy note_

_And I will be the reload_

_The troubles that we knew before_

_Disappear and all I know is that_

_It makes no difference where you come from_

_I don't care if you need my love_

_You know I'll be there_

_I swear I want to sing to the world_

_No need to keep it a secret_

_You are the one, the only_

_My musical soul mate_

Quinn banged her car door shut and huffed "dammit" turning around she hurried back into the school along the corridor to collect her sweater.

Coming to a stop at the door of the choir room she heard and saw Puck singing like his life was depending on it belting out unfamiliar words.

_Darling listen  
>The audience is calling you<em>

_(They're calling you)  
>There's no way in hell that<br>They will ever feel you like I do_

_It makes no difference where you come from  
>I don't care if you need my love<br>You know I'll be there  
>I swear I want to sing to the world<br>No need to keep it a secret  
>You are the one, the only<br>My musical soul mate_

_It makes no difference where you come from  
>I don't care if you need my love<br>You know I'll be there  
>I swear I want to sing to the world<br>No need to keep it a secret  
>You are the one, the only<br>My musical soul mate_

A small crept on her face she good idea who that song was about and it certainly wasn't about Lauren Zies. That relationship had ended months ago.

Puck let go of the final note and hung his head breathing heavily.

"That was beautiful" a familiar voice spoke startling him. Looking up from the floor the young man found Quinn leaning on the door frame watching him with a smile.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you" she confessed standing up from the door way she hurried to where she'd been sat early "I forget this" she went on picking up her blue sweater from over the plastic red chair.

Puck nodded his head "it's cool I was just gonna leave now anyway" he placed his guitar back on its stand and headed towards the door.

Only to stop when Quinn called out to him.

"That song was for Rachel. Wasn't it?" She asked. Puck turned around slowly to face his ex baby mama.

"Yeah ok you got me it was for Rachel" he admitted rubbing his hand over his hair he walked over and sat back down on the piano stool. Quinn watched him and smiled even more.

"You really like her don't you" she said softly. Noah nodded his head then look up at the mother of his child. "I love her Quinn"

The ex Cheerio reached out and squeezed his hand "I know" she replied. Sitting down next to him she touched his shoulder. Puck took a breath looked at the floor.

"I can't get her out of my head. I can't sleep and when I do she's in my dreams. She's the one I know it" letting out another breath he began fidgeting with his shirt "She walks into a room and whole room lights up. When I'm around her I don't feel like a loser. I feel like I can be anything I want. Dammit my heart just won't stop hammering whenever I see her It legit feels like it's gonna come shooting out my chest. She believes in me know one ever believes me. I'm completely in love with her Quinn and I don't just mean like a teenage crush I mean like when I think about my future I see her in it" he finished.

Both of them sat in silence for a few seconds before Quinn looked up at Puck. "Did you ever feel that way about me?" she asked hoping deep down his answer would be a yes.

"No" he replied without a beat. He saw the way Quinn's face fell. He knew had to say something.

"Look Quinn you'll always be special to me, I mean you gave me Beth. You made me a father but When Rachel came into my life and I started feeling all these feelings for her I realised that what I felt for you was nothing compared to what I feel for her " Quinn slowly nodded her

"Why haven't you told her how you feel" she quizzed. Puck got to his feet stood with his palms face down on the purple piano.

"Because she's with Finn. She's happy. I love her to much to take that away from her. She's my world and if I can't ever be with her at least I know she's with a guy who makes her happy Even if that guys not me. I love her enough that I let Finn take credit for Pretending" He confessed before walking off leaving Quinn alone.

...

Rachel sat her pink laptop on top of the purple table while humming don't rain on my parade. Lifting the video recorder of the stand she placed on the piano top connecting it to her laptop. Glee practice would be starting soon and she wanted to have a look at the footage before everyone started to arrive.

Pressing play on her laptop the recording flashed up. She leaned on the piano watching it while taking notes pausing in between.

"Hey Girl" Mercedes spoke from behind her. "Can I help?" the bigger girl asked. Rachel turned and smiled at her friend

"Of course Mercedes I'd appreciate that" the diva replied.

Both of them stood together taking notes. The footage came to an end a close up of Mr Scue's sweater vest filled the screen. Mercedes when to switch it off but Rachel grabbed her hand and motioned to screen. Both of looked on as Puck appeared on the screen singing. He looked lost in the unfamiliar song like he really felt what he was singing.

Quinn came into the shot at door. As Puck came to the end of the song it went silence. Only for Quinn to say "That was beautiful

Rachel and Mercedes watched as the conversation began

"_That song was for Rachel. Wasn't it?" Quinn asked. Puck turned around slowly to face his ex baby mama. _

"_Yeah ok you got me it was for Rachel" he admitted rubbing his hand over his hair he walked over and sat back down on the piano stool. Quinn watched him and smiled even more._

"_You really like her don't you" she said softly. Noah nodded his head then look up at the mother of his child. "I love her Quinn"_

When Rachel heard those words she felt tears threaten to spill while Mercedes looked at her shocked. They hadn't realised the rest of Glee club had arrived minus a most likely late Puck as they continued to watch the video

_The ex Cheerio reached out and squeezed his hand "I know" she replied. Sitting down next to him she touched his shoulder. Puck took a breath looked at the floor._

"_I can't get her out of my head. I can't sleep and when I do she's in my dreams. She's the one I know it" letting out another breath he began fidgeting with his shirt "She walks into a room and whole room lights up. When I'm around her I don't feel like a loser. I feel like I can be anything I want. Dammit my heart just won't stop hammering whenever I see her I legit feels like it's gonna come shooting out my chest. She believes in me know one ever believes me. I'm completely in love with her Quinn and I don't just mean like a teenage crush I mean when I think about my future I see her in it" he finished. _

_Both of them sat in silence for a few seconds before Quinn looked up at Puck. "Did you ever feel that way about me?" she asked hoping deep down his answer would a yes._

"_No" he replied without a beat. He saw the way Quinn's face fell. He knew had to say something._

"_Look Quinn you'll always be special to me, I mean you gave me Beth. You made me a father but When Rachel came into my life and I started feeling all these feelings for her I realised that what I felt for you was nothing compared to what I feel for her " Quinn slowly nodded her_

"_Why haven't you told her how you feel" she quizzed. Puck got to his feet stood with his palms face down on the purple piano._

"_Because she's with Finn. She's happy. I love her to much to take that away from her. She's my world and if I can't ever be with her at least I know she's with a guy who makes her happy Even if that guys not me. I love her enough that I let Finn take credit for Pretending" He confessed before walking off leaving Quinn alone._

Without a care in the world Puck came strolling in on time to hear his voice. He stopped froze to the spot when he saw what everyone was watching. Rachel had her back to him so he couldn't see her reaction. The whole room including a pissed off Finn turned to look at him then back at Rachel as she turned around slowly.

Tears were running down her cheeks. But She's didn't look at Puck She looked at Finn. The mow-hawked boy feeling his feet again turned around and darted out the room not realising he was about to miss the destruction of Finchel.

"You lied to me. How could you!" Rachel yelled rushing over to Finn she slapped him hard across the face. "How could do that to Puck" she hissed. Finn reached out for her

"Please Rachel just hear me out" he begged but the petite girl pulled out of his grip. "Were over" she told him her voice husky turning around she ran to door only stop and looked back at him. "I never want to see you again" she screamed darting out the room. She had to Find Puck.

...

She knew it was still school hours but she couldn't find it in her to care. She just wanted to find Noah. So far she checked the bleachers, the 7/11 and auditorium. But he was not to be found.

Rachel had jumped into her car and sped off on the familiar root to house in the hope he'd be there.

Pulling up on his drive way. She saw him sat on his porch stairs looking at the ground.

"Noah" she called out to him while running up the foot path. The Jewish boy lifted his head and his heart began to hammer at the sight of the girl he loved rushing to him. He watched as she dropped to her knees in front of him.

"Are you ok Noah" she asked studying his face. The boy got to his feet quickly which startled her a little.

"Why did you come here?" he asked ignoring her question. Rachel looked him in the eye her chest heaving as tears ushered down her cheeks. Without warning she tugged on his shirt. Pulling him towards her she smashed her lips into his gripping the shirt tightly in one hand as the other tugged on the back of his Hawke.

His Knee's felt week and shaky but it was worth it to feel her lips pressed hungrily into his. Puck trailed one of his hands up from her waist and tangled it in her hair as their tongues battled.

When air became necessary the kissing couple broke apart both panting without losing eye contact.

Rachel smiled and gently stroked his cheek. "That was for putting my happiness first" she smiled. Puck nuzzled her nose and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Baby if you let me I'll spend the rest of my life making you happy. I love you so damn much" he whispered before taking her lips back in a gentle kiss.

Rachel broke it gently and took his hand. Let's take this somewhere private she smiled as she slipped her hand in his she back him up his porch steps. Looking up she caught sight of Finn sitting across the street in his car. He must have followed her. The tiny diva let eyes find Pucks again with a smile.

She new even though she walked away from something great it was the Wright decision because in doing so she'd found something special all thanks to a recorded confession.

THE END

**A/N: Thank you for reading I know it's not one of my best pieces of writing so all reviews positive and negative are welcome.**


End file.
